With the rapid development of sensor technology, traditional mechanical meters are gradually transitioning to a new form of electronically read meters. There are two main categories of electronically read meters. The first category is incremental encoders or pulse counters, wherein an electronic switch is used as a sensor component, whereby a pulse from the switch represents a fixed unit of measurement data, and the total number of pulses read provides a cumulative measurement of the metered quantity. The other type is an absolute encoder herein referred to as an electronic direct read metering device. To implement such an encoder optical encoder technology is often used with a special coding technique in order to directly read the measurement quantity with no need for pulse counting. As a result, the direct read metering approach has several key advantages compared with pulse counting meters including the capability to measure without applied power. Present direct read meters utilizing optical encoder technology show a cumulative error phenomenon resulting from bubbles, stray light, dirt, leakage and other factors.